The Cousin
by LilyPotter246
Summary: "People build up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." Cathy Grave
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Cat!" My cousin yelled.

"Marcus!" I yelled back, giving him a hug.

"I can't believe you moved to Mission Creek." I said.

"I can't believe you dyed your hair." he grabbed my red braid.

I slapped his hand away.

"Ow," He muttered. "Anyway, how's your mom and dad been lately?"

"Their in New York and left me here. Like usual." I replied.

"Why are your parents such jerks?"

"No idea. They love my big brother."

"Hey Cathy." Chase said.

"Hey Chase, this is my cousin Marcus. Marcus this is Chase Davenport." I introduced them.

"Hi nice to meet you." Chase said.

"Nice to meet you too." Marcus replied.

The bell rang.

"Oh time to go to P.E. Chase. See you later Marcus." I said.

"See you later couz." He walked off.

"Hey Chase I heard that there was a dance and I was wondering, do you want to go with me?" I said.

"I'm sorry but I already have a date." he replied.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Your a great and beautiful girl but Jennifer already asked me." He ran ahead of me.

"Jennifer?" I whispered. But got louder. "Jennifer?!"

I ran out of the school using my super speed and got to my house.

"Why did he say yes? Why? Does he not like me? No, no don't think that she probably did what she usually does and just made it so he couldn't refuse. By giving him no other choice. But still JENNIFER!"

Suddenly my phone vibrated showing a new text message. It was Chase.

Chase: Hey where are you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase pov

Where is Cathy? Did she leave because of what I said?

Suddenly I got hit in the face with a dodgeball by Lane Ramos one of the star football players. He always said that he and Cathy were dating.

"HEY! Davendork you thinking about how your a huge nerd?!" Lane yelled.

"Nice Lane." Trent high-fived Lane.

I sat on the bleachers and listened to their conversation.

"Lane you know who your taking to the dance?" Trent asked as they pelted the nerds.

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah one of the hottest girls here in mission creek."

"Cathy Grave." They said at the same time.

"Dude I've know her since the 1st grade." Lane said.

"Well I'm better looking." Trent replied.

"Fine whoever asks her first gets her." Lane said.

"Fine." The bell rang and the two guys ran off to find Cathy.

I saw I had a new text and it was from Cathy.

_I'm home I didn't feel very well. I'll see you at school tomorrow._

I went into the lunch room and sat down at our usual table.

"Chasey can I sit with you?" Jennifer looked at me.

Jennifer had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She always wore dresses and high-heels. Everybody was surprised that she asked me out.

"Actually these seats are for my siblings and Marcus." I replied.

"Ok. Well see you later sweetie." Jennifer kissed my cheek and walked to her friends.

"Who was that?" Marcus asked as he sat down.

"Jennifer. She's my date to the dance." I replied.

"Oh. Well I geuss I'll just go by myself." Marcus said.

"Dude if you want to you can go with her. I didn't want to go with her anyway."

"Really, but I thought you liked her?"

"No. She asked me."

Jennifer came over. "Who's your friend Chase?"

"This is Marcus." I replied.

"Hi Marcus. Do you want to go to the dance with me?" she said.

"Sure. But aren't you going with Chase?" He replied.

"No. I just wanted to build up his self-esteem."

"Well looks like I'm going by myself now." I muttered.

Jennifer walked away and Bree came over.

"Jennifer blew you off?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Why don't you ask Cathy? You don't mind do you Marcus?"

"Of course not." Marcus said.

"I heard she doesn't have a date yet."

"Well Lane and Trent are fighting over her. I don't want to get in the middle of it."

"Come on. You need a nice, sweet, and pretty girl, and she's all that."

"Okay please stop. She is my cousin and that is just weird." Marcus said.

"Well Chase I texted her and she said she's coming because she feels a little better." Bree said.

"What?!" I whisper, yelled.

"Hey guys." Cathy sat down next to Bree. "I heard Jennifer blew you off Chase. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't like her anyway." I replied.

"Well looks like neither of us have dates. I'm not going though so no problem."

"What? Your not going? But come on Cathy. How about you go with Chase?" Bree said.

"If Chase wants to then yeah, sure. So do you Chase?" They all looked at me.

"Yeah. You want to go with me?" I replied.

"Sure."

**Time Skip**

_**Cathy POV**_

"Cathy let me do your hair. Please." Bree said.

Bree had her hair up in a ponytail and it was curled. And she wanted to curl my red hair but I didn't want her to. But I did want to look pretty for Chase.

"Fine Bree. You win." I said.

"Yay!"

She curled my long red hair and then when she was done she backed up so I could look.

"Wow. I actually look pretty." I said.

"You always look pretty." she replied. "Now put on your dress."

I got it out of my closet and she gasped.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"I know I can't wait until we go to the dance."

_**Chase POV**_

"This is gonna be awesome." Adam said.

"I know. I just can't believe Janelle had to be sick." Leo said.

"Come on girls your taking forever!" Marcus yelled up the stairs.

"Oh shut up we're coming!" Cathy yelled back.

I looked up and my heart started racing. Cathy's red hair was curled and she had a little makeup on and then her dress made her look magnificent. It was sleeveless and it was purple with black lace.

"Earth to Chase." Bree said suddenly.

"You look beautiful Cathy." I said.

She blushed and replied, "Thank you. You look handsome."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Get a room." Leo said.

Cathy giggled. Oh it drives me wild.

"How about we go now." She suggested.

"Okay." Everyone replied.

We went outside and a limo came up.

"We didn't order a Limo. Did we?" Adam said.

"Mrs. Grave your father was the one who ordered his Limo to come." The Chauffer said.

"Thanks Trevor." Cathy replied.

We all got in as Trevor drove us to the school.

* * *

(Still Chase POV)

When we got inside there was no band up there so Principal Perry came over and whispered something to Cathy.

"Alright." She replied.

She ran and got her friends Amy, Ally, Evelyn, and Maria.

They went on stage and grabbed the instruments.

Amy on drums, Ally on piano, Evelyn on Bass, Maria on Guitar, and Cathy was at the microphone.

"Hey we'll be doing a few songs until the band gets here so here we go."

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_  
_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_  
_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_  
_We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_  
_This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)_  
_They say just grow up, but they don't know us_  
_We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

I couldn't believe it she was so good at singing. Marcus smiled at me when he saw my mouth agape.

"ENCORE!"

"Okay the band still isn't here so 1 more." Cathy said.

Cathy got off stage and walked over to Lane. "This song is for you." She said.

_I'm breakin' down_  
_ Gonna start from scratch_  
_ Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch_  
_ My lips are saying goodbye_  
_ My eyes are finally dry_

_ I'm not the way that I used to be_  
_ I took the record off repeat_  
_ It killed me but I survived_  
_ And now I'm coming alive_

_ I'll never be that girl again_  
_ No oh oh [x2]_

_ My innocence is wearin' thin_  
_ But my heart is growing strong_  
_ So call me, call me, call me_

_ Miss movin' on_  
_ Oh oh oh [x2]_

_ I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)_  
_ I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)_  
_ I was such a good girl_  
_ So fragile but no more_

_ I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)_  
_ My whole world was electrified (electrified)_  
_ Now I'm no longer afraid_  
_ It's Independence Day (Independence Day)_

_ I'll never be that girl again_  
_ No oh oh [x2]_

_ My innocence is wearin' thin_  
_ But my heart is growing strong_  
_ So call me, call me, call me_

_ Miss movin' on_

_ Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)_  
_ I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)_  
_ Is gonna be enough_

_ I'll never be that girl again_  
_ No oh oh_  
_ I'll never be that girl again_  
_ Oh oh oh_

_ My innocence is wearin' thin_  
_ But my heart is growing strong_  
_ So call me, call me, call me_  
_ Miss movin' on_  
_ Oh oh oh_  
_ Miss movin' on_

_ (On and on and on and on and on)_

_ Miss movin' on_  
_ Oh oh oh [x4]_

_ Yeah, I'm movin' on _

"Yeah, we're over."

She walked over to me and threw the microphone to the band that came in.

"You guys we're dating?" I asked.

"He thought we were but I just gave him his own medicine."

"What do you mean?"

"He was bullying all of you guys so he deserved it."

I smiled. She was so nice and I couldn't help but think she was different.

_**Cathy POV (In the Future)**_

I knew they were all different but I didn't know how.

I found out later but not in a good way.


End file.
